


tender

by 95nakamoto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Doyoung, D/s dynamic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top!yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95nakamoto/pseuds/95nakamoto
Summary: super self indulgent doyuthats it - thats the 'plot' !
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	tender

**Author's Note:**

> when you leave a whole fic for a year and suddenly pop back in to ao3 to write porn-

doyoung is sprawled out on the bed. milky white skin atop crisp black sheets, wrinkles forming where his hands bunch up the material. 

'why are you so nervous,' yuta chuckles softly, running a thumb across doyoung's bottom lip, 'you're safe with me, love.'

truth is - yuta is attractive as _hell_ and doyoung has never thought of being in bed with him, submitting to someone so cocky and confident. it only makes sense to react this way, trembling with excitement and arousal.

he lifts his hips up, brows furrowing as if he cant get up. but doyoung isn't even under any restraint. it's unfair though - he's stark naked on the bed, head pressing into the headboard as yuta sits back admiring him, in nothing but sweatpants.

he whimpers as yuta presses a hand on his hard-on, scooting closer to wrap another hand behind his neck and slowly kiss him. yuta's tongue pushes in to his mouth and he bucks his hips up, a silent plea to get yuta to start _actually_ touching him.

he can feel yuta smile into their kiss as his hand wraps around his cock, slowly stroking upwards and back down. then his hand moves to the tip and doyoung breaks the kiss to let out a drawn out moan. just then, yuta starts thumbing at the slit, getting pearls of precome in return.

'is this what you want baby?' yuta asks, rubbing at the slit and making doyoung squirm with the constant holding of eye contact.

doyoung moans then bites his lip, chest and ears getting a red blush. then yuta clicks his tongue, removing his thumb to lick the precome he collected.

yuta moves into doyoung personal space, crowding him at the top of the bed, 'i asked you a question,' yuta's hand aggressively palms at the head of doyoung's cock, whispering in his ear, 'you can't just moan and expect me to understand.'

' _yes_ yuta,' doyoung pants, warmth spreading throughout his abdomen, 'please, _oh,_ please touch me. please.'

and yuta smirks, 'good boy.' kissing right below his jaw, jerking him off at a faster pace. he kisses down a trail from doyoung's neck down to his nipple, attaching his mouth to it and swirling his tongue around it.

' _ah-'_ doyoung lets out a small noise, removing his hands from the sheets to curl his fingers through yuta's silvery hair. he looks down at him and _oh,_ he feels like he's bursting out at the seams. yuta looks up at him with a knowing look in his eyes, still sucking on his nipples, getting more and more sensitive.

doyoung's breathing gets heavier and heavier, he's bucking up into yuta's hand and he gets so close. his moans start to shake as yuta's tongue flicks at his other nipple, biting and sucking it into his mouth.

his eyes squeeze shut and he clenches his jaw, ready for release when everything stops. he hears yuta laugh as he opens his eyes, biting down on his lip.

'yuta,' he cries out, getting up on wobbly knees to reach out at him, 'why did you stop?' 

and yuta's heart aches for how cute doyoung acts just then, 'you just want me to do all the work huh?' he teases, expecting doyoung to cast his eyes downwards and apologize.

but instead, doyoung whimpers as he pushes yuta back, making him brace himself with his arms for the small fall. his eyes widen then soften when he realizes what's happening.

'no, no,' doyoung says in a small voice, 'i want to help you too.' and yuta is a goner, as sensitive as doyoung is, he got him almost crying and now the boy wants to please him too.

he watches with a fond smile as doyoung grabs at the waistband of yuta's sweats, looking up with wide, almost innocent eyes, as if begging yuta for permission. his eyes glimmer with happiness when yuta nods his head, telling him to continue. 

doyoung pulls down yuta's clothes and immediately attaches his lips to the head, suckling on it then looking up when he gives just the tip a kiss before wrapping his hand on the base and going for it. doyoung focuses on sucking yuta off, moaning when he hears yuta make noises of approval.

doyoung's lower half reaches the top of the mattress, laying on his stomach sucking yuta off and grinding down on it for a sort of relief. yuta sucks in a breath, trying to compose himself, looking down at doyoung who has a concentrated look on his face.

then doyoung's mouth comes off of his dick, hands jerking him off still, 'am i doing good?'

yuta wants to laugh but he indulges doyoung seriously, 'oh yes, you make me feel so good baby.' and he gets equally as happy as doyoung smiles, swallowing around him again.

yuta wraps a hand in doyoung's hair, getting lost in when doyoung deep throats him, throat fluttering around him as his breathing gets heavier. then doyoung starts bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace before going down, flattening his tongue on a vein and sucking harshly.

yuta arches up, holding doyoung's head close as he shallowly starts thrusting up into doyoung's throat, groaning at the feeling.

'you feel so good around my dick, taking it like the good little slut you are - ugh,' yuta groans out, tugging at doyoung's strands, making him moan out, 'i bet you can't wait until im inside you, fucking you so hard you'll forget your own name.'

and doyoung is gagging around yuta, spit pooling out of his mouth as he grinds on the sheets, moans being muffled by the drag of yuta's cock. he tightens his lips around his cock and looks up to see yuta staring down back at him, pupils dilated and chest heaving up and down.

it's when they lock eyes for a split second yuta grunts, pulling doyoung off of him, yanking his head backwards as doyoung grinds again into the sheets, moaning out yuta's name as he comes.

then yuta is moans quietly, almost composed, pulling his dick out of doyoung's mouth, just leaving the tip in to come inside his mouth as he strokes himself to completion.

'mmf,' doyoung closes his eyes in a tired moan, licking at his lips and swallowing down yuta's come. he slowly comes down from his high as yuta comes into his line of vision.

yuta, equally as tired says lowly, 'good job, you did so well,' laying down and tugging doyoung on top of him. a hand hold doyoung's hip as the other runs down his back, head turning to kiss him sweetly, the taste of himself on his own tongue when they kiss.

it doesn't take long for doyoung to pout and flop onto his back beside yuta, 'ugh, i so hate you for making me come so quickly.' he side eyes yuta and a tender moment fades away.

with the last of yuta's energy he barks out a laugh, turning again to kiss doyoung on the nose, pulling doyoung into him, 'next time baby, i promise. i'll fuck you nice and deep like i said.'

'i swear to god, if you don't i'll kill you _and_ your dick.' doyoung mutters, happy to be held by yuta. yuta just hums in acknowledgment and doyoung rolls his eyes, yuta's stamina goes by way too quickly.

'yah, we still have to shower,' doyoung says feeling sticky. and yuta's hands wrap tighter around his bare body. 

'in a minute.' yuta whines, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the base of doyoung's neck. 

doyoung can already feel yuta falling asleep as he scoffs, wanting to turn around, 'fucking asshole, you get me all turned on, hot and moaning, now you won't clean me up? ugh i hate you so much.'

'mhm, love you too.' the words slip out of yuta's mouth so naturally, so smooth and tender it _immediately_ shuts doyoung up, warming his face. his heart stutters momentarily as he breaths in deep to calm himself. yuta, in his sleep-like state had muttered the phrase so calmly like it's always been there.

and maybe it always had. fuck the shower for now, doyoung's going to murder him in the morning.

( _out of love, of course_ )

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this sucks :')


End file.
